marveldcfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Piotr Rasputin
Piotr "Peter" Rasputin (also known as Colossus) was a Human Mutant who served as a member of the X-Men and Brotherhood. Biography Early life Piotr Rasputin was born on August 28, 1987 in Irkutsk Oblast, Siberia, an oblast of the Soviet Union and later Russia. His father, Nikolai Rasputin, was exiled there after being discovered to have been taking bribes during his service in the KGB, while his mother, Alexandra, came from a family of farmers. Rasputin grew up on his parents farm near Lake Baikal alongside his older brother, Mikhail, and his younger sister Illyana. Joining the X-Men Personality and traits Powers and Abilities Powers Organic Steel Transformation: Colossus was a mutant with the superhuman ability to convert the tissue of his entire body into an organic steel-like substance. This substance resembling steel was of unknown composition but appeared to be analogous to osmium and to carbon steel. He was able to transform into this armor-like state at will and remain in that form for an undetermined amount of time, though it was known to at least be five days. Once in his armored form he remained so until he consciously willed himself back to normal. If he was rendered unconscious, however, he spontaneously reverted to his normal form. While in the armored state, Colossus possessed the same degree of mobility that he did in his normal form. The conversion from flesh and bone to organic steel was accomplished by a psionic whole-brain interface with an ionic form of osmium, an extremely dense metal. In willing the act of transformation, Colossus actually exchanged osmium atoms for his carbon atoms. The psionic interface with the other dimension re-created all of Colossus's body in functionally similar organic ionic-osmium materials. The process by which Colossus gained additional mass from an unknown, perhaps extra-dimensional, force remained unknown. Colossus could become partially or selectively armored; his body was either entirely converted or not. *'Superhuman Strength': After transforming into his armored state, Colossus possessed vast superhuman strength. As a teenager, he was sufficiently strong enough to lift about 70 tons. However, as a fully mature adult, his strength increased to the point that he was able to lift up to 100 tons. *'Superhuman Durability': In his armored form Colossus was invulnerable to most forms of bodily harm. His armor was capable of withstanding ballistic penetration, including that of a 110 millimeter Howitzer shell. He could survive extremes of temperature from 70 degrees above absolute zero (-390 degrees Fahrenheit) to approximately 9000 degrees Fahrenheit. He could survive a collision with a loaded, one-ton flatbed truck at 100 miles per hour or an explosion of 450 pounds of TNT. He could also survive falls from great heights while in his armored body. *'Superhuman Stamina': Also, while in armored form, Colossus' musculature produced considerably less fatigue toxins than the musculature of a normal human. At his peak, he could physically exert himself at peak capacity for several days before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood began to impair him. *'Psychic Resistance': While in armored form, Colossus was more resistant to telepathic attacks however he can be taken down by a powerful telepath. Abilities Skilled Painter: Peter was a highly skilled artist, once becoming very famous using the name Peter Nicholas while suffering from amnesia. Expert Combatant: Even though Rasputin had a gentle demeanor and personality, he was very easily quick to anger and a skilled hand to hand combatant, having received some training personally from Wolverine. He also honed himself through years of combat training within the X-Men's Danger Room. Multi-lingual: Rasputin was fluent in Russian and English. Relationships Family Romances Kitty Pryde Friends Appearances References Category:Males Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Russians Category:Rasputin family